Gadis Perisai dan Pemberontak Legenda
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Gadis cantik yang memiliki ketangguhan seorang prajurit di dalam dirinya. Pemuda gagah yang disegani seantero galaksi sebagai sang Pemberontak Legenda. Kisah seperti apakah yang dapat terjalin di antara keduanya? [KaizoxShielda. One-shot. Ditulis untuk hari pertama event #KaizoWeek2017]


**Gadis Perisai dan Pemberontak Legenda**

.

.

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "**_ **Gadis Perisai dan Pemberontak Legenda** _ **" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017. Prompt: The Legendary Space Rebel.**_

 _ **KaizoxShielda pairing (?). Maybe OOC. One-shot.**_

* * *

.

.

Kuat. Cerdas. Tegas. Taktis. Berwibawa.

Entah ada berapa kualitas lagi yang melekat pada diri pemuda rupawan beriris merah terang itu. Belum lagi julukan 'Pemberontak Legenda', tentunya bukan hal yang main-main. Ditakuti lawan, disegani kawan. Walaupun dia pribadi yang sulit didekati, tidak aneh kalau banyak orang mengaguminya. Termasuk lawan jenis.

"Hh!"

Shielda mendesah pendek, lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Gadis itu heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan pikirannya yang terus-menerus dipenuhi sosok 'Kaizo'. Dan itu terjadi sejak dia mendengar bahwa orang itu sedang berada di markas TAPOPS. Shielda tidak bisa terima kalau ternyata dirinya sama saja dengan para staf wanita TAPOPS, yang heboh sendiri dan sibuk bergosip tentang Kapten Kaizo itu.

 _Ah, tidak, tidak! Itu pasti karena aku tertarik dengan kekuatannya!_

Sisi prajurit dalam diri Shielda mencoba memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tapi … mungkin benar juga. Selama ini, Shielda hanya pernah mendengar segala sepak terjang dan kehebatan Kaizo. Kalau diingat-ingat, mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Hanya satu atau dua kali, itu pun nyaris tak pernah saling bertegur sapa.

"Hm … 'Pemberontak Legenda', ya …," Shielda bergumam sendiri, sementara ia sendirian menyusuri salah satu lorong markas TAPOPS. "Kapan-kapan aku juga ingin menjajal kemampuannya. Apa benar sehebat yang dikatakan orang-orang …?"

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Baru saja kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Shielda, dilihatnya sosok berpakaian biru terang sedang berjalan di lorong yang sama, tepat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba bertemu pemuda yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya, membuat Shielda mau tak mau salah tingkah.

Langkah demi langkah membawa Shielda dan Kaizo semakin dekat. Dia juga sedang sendirian. Mungkin itulah sebabnya, mata sang pemuda tertarik kepada sosok Shielda. Sementara, gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Namun, pada akhirnya, dia mampu mengendalikan reaksi wajah maupun tubuhnya. Tepat ketika mereka berpapasan, Shielda hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis.

Kaizo hampir-hampir tidak bereaksi. Hanya matanya sempat mengikuti pergerakan Shielda sedetik. Akan tetapi, hanya dalam sekejap mata itulah, Shielda bisa merasakan aura yang tidak biasa dari tubuh Kaizo. Menekan, dan nyaris terasa mengancam.

Shielda menahan napas tanpa sadar. Dia baru menghelanya lagi ketika langkah-langkah kakinya dan Kaizo saling menjauh.

Saat itulah, Shielda baru bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain. Seperti Kaizo yang ternyata lebih tampan dan gagah bila dilihat dari dekat—

Oke, lupakan soal itu. Yang jelas—lagi-lagi—satu kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa, terlewati. Begitu saja.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Shielda terhenti. Jantungnya juga serasa hampir berhenti. Suara itu, suara Kaizo. Apakah dirinya yang dipanggil? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut untuk menoleh.

"Nona yang di sana."

Shielda mendengar Kaizo melanjutkan ucapannya. Kali ini, dia memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan. Benar saja, Kaizo sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"... Ya?" Shielda menyahut ragu.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Shielda, bukan?"

"Eh?"

Fakta bahwa ternyata Kaizo mengenalinya, cukup mengejutkan Shielda.

"Bukankah kau pernah satu tim dengan adikku?" Kaizo bertanya lagi. "Kudengar kalian ditugaskan untuk menguji anggota baru TAPOPS dari Planet Bumi. Bocah BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya itu."

Shielda terdiam sejenak. Dari cara bicaranya, Kaizo seperti mengenal anak-anak Bumi itu. Dan lagi, siapa yang dimaksud Kaizo sebagai adiknya? Orang yang setim dengannya saat Ujian Ketangguhan waktu itu, hanyalah kakak kembarnya, Sai, dan juga ...

"Adik ... Maksudmu Fang?" Shielda menyuarakan pikirannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, keduanya memang punya kemiripan secara fisik. Shielda sendiri samar-samar seperti pernah mendengar soal itu, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu memerhatikannya. "Ya ... Kami memang pernah satu tim."

Tiba-tiba saja Kaizo tersenyum. Hanya samar, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Shielda memanas. Gadis itu agak menundukkan pandang, membiarkan rona yang diyakininya menghias wajah, tertutupi oleh tudung pakaiannya yang didominasi warna hijau.

"Pang pernah bercerita tentangmu."

Ucapan Kaizo seolah menyentak Shielda kembali ke alam nyata. Agak tidak menyangka kakak-beradik itu ternyata pernah membicarakan dirinya. Namun, pikirannya lantas terdistraksi oleh satu nama yang diucapkan Kaizo barusan.

Pang.

Apa itu panggilan kesayangan Kaizo untuk adiknya? Sang Pemberontak Legenda ternyata punya sisi manis juga.

"Sepertinya, dia terkesan dengan kekuatanmu," Kaizo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Eh?"

Shielda menatap Kaizo yang juga sedang memandangnya. Sorot tajam dari sepasang iris merah terang itu sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Mumpung bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau kita _sparring_ sebentar?"

Mata Shielda membulat sejenak. Kaizo mengajaknya berlatih bersama? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Bo-Boleh saja." Shielda berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tak terdengar gugup. "Tapi, apa kau tidak sedang sibuk? Seorang Kapten Kaizo pasti punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting daripada _sparring_ dengan orang sepertiku ini."

Kaizo tertawa pendek.

"Jangan merendah. Aku sungguh ingin mencoba kekuatan perisaimu," katanya kemudian. "Lagipula, kapal angkasaku sedang diperbaiki di _hangar_ karena ada sedikit kerusakan mesin."

"Hm ... Jadi ... kau butuh kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu?" tanya Shielda.

Kaizo mengangkat bahu. "Kau keberatan?"

Shielda tidak langsung menjawab. Lagi-lagi senyum samar itu menggoyahkan dunianya. Yah ... Meskipun hanya _sparring,_ walaupun hanya untuk membunuh waktu, jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu sudah sangat jelas, bukan?

"Sama sekali tidak."

.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hallo~! \\(^o^)

Jumpa lagi dengan Hime. Kali ini lagi ikutan _event_ yang digagas Fanlady untuk suaminya tercinta: Kaizo Week 2017. *aplause*

Tadinya aku cuma mau ikut yang pas hari H ultah si Abang. Tapi prompt untuk hari-hari lain kece-kece semuaa ... Jadi, untuk selain tanggal 4 November, kucoba sebisanya.

Untuk hari pertama ini, kucoba genre yang aku paling nggak bisa (romance), dengan _pairing_ yang mungkin tidak biasa: Kaizo dan Shielda. Maaf kalau nggak berasa romance-nya ... oTL

Ini juga malah kayak nyeritain sisi lain dari "Sang Pemberontak Legenda". Semoga nggak terdiskualifikasi gegara melenceng dari _prompt_ (?). Dan aku juga sama sekali belum tahu 'posisi' Kaizo di TAPOPS itu kayak gimana. Termasuk hubungannya dengan para anggota TAPOPS. Jadi mungkin ada hal-hal yang melenceng dari kisah aslinya.

Awrighty~sampai jumpa di #KaizoWeek2017 berikutnya~! Doakan biar dapet ide, yaa~ :") *terbang*

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **30.10.2017**

* * *

.

 **Cerita berlanjut :**

.

.

Shielda terduduk di sebuah ruang latihan TAPOPS, berusaha mengatur napas. Tangan kirinya yang terlindungi perisai besar, masih gemetar kesemutan. Wajar saja, setelah semua benturan yang terjadi.

Bagi Kaizo, bisa jadi perisai Shielda adalah musuh alaminya yang memanipulasi energi untuk menyerang. Setiap pukulan maupun sabetan Pedang Tenaga miliknya, dapat ditahan dan dipentalkan balik oleh perisai Shielda. Pertarungan terasa seperti adu tenaga saja. Siapa yang bisa bertahan lebih lama, dialah yang akan menang.

"Kau memang hebat," suara Kaizo terdengar dari seberang ruangan. "Masih bisa lanjut?"

Shielda menatap lawannya yang masih berdiri tegak. Hanya napas pemuda itu yang tampak sedikit berat. Selain itu, dia baik-baik saja. Sungguh kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa, mengingat Shielda juga bukan prajurit sembarangan di dalam pasukan TAPOPS.

Julukan 'Pemberontak Legenda' itu memang bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Setelah berpikir begitu, Shielda bangkit. Bersiap untuk melanjutkan pertarungan—

"Abang!"

—sampai seorang pemuda tanggung berkacamata dan berpakaian ungu mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, maksudku ... Kapten," pemuda itu—Fang—mengoreksi kata-katanya sendiri begitu melihat Shielda. "Ada Shielda juga. Kalian sedang latihan?"

"Begitulah." Kaizo menyimpan kembali pedangnya di pinggang, sementara Fang menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Pang?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku ingin mengajak Kapten makan bersama. Yaya sudah membuatkan sup lobak merah khusus untuk Kapten."

Shielda bersumpah melihat kilat ketertarikan di mata Kaizo.

"Baiklah."

Jawaban singkat Kaizo membuat mata Fang berbinar. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Shielda.

"Shielda, kau mau ikut?"

Kaget ditawari tiba-tiba, Shielda refleks menjawab, "Mm ... Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan makan bersama Sai."

"Oh, oke," sahut Fang. "Ayo, Kapten."

"Shielda, terima kasih sudah mau berlatih bersamaku," Kaizo berkata. "Mungkin kita lanjutkan lain kali. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan itu, Fang beranjak, diikuti Kaizo. Sementara, Shielda mengikuti kepergian mereka dengan sepasang matanya yang beriris hijau, sampai keduanya hilang dari pandangan. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Tatapan matanya pun melembut.

Ya, mungkin lain kali.

"Sampai jumpa ... Kaizo."

.

.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
